hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: The Dragon Rider
Backstory for my Ra'zac character, Skrath'tor. Chapter 1: The Egg Ra'zac character lives in Dras-Leona, looked down upon by those who are suspicious of Ra'zac. When Dragon Riders are going through the city, thief steals the egg and frames her for the crime. Fleeing, she realizes that the dragon has chosen her and is starting to hatch. Chapter 2: To The East Character is escorted across the Hadarac Desert to the headquarters of the Dragon Riders somewhere in the east. Chapter 3: Impetus Character-building chapter. Chapter 4: Eragon Main character meets Eragon. First impressions are forged. Chapter 5: Always Alone Main character is treated with prejudice by annoying character (Urgal?) and is depressed. Chapter 6: First Flight Character rides dragon for first time, but things go wrong when gang of thieves raid nearby village. Chapter 7: The Brink of Disaster Character being the only one who can respond goes to assist annoying character, who's been wounded and is unable to help. Saves his hide and the day. Chapter 8: Heroic Deeds Chapter 7 spills into here, maybe, as well as aftermath, praise and the shaky beginnings of a friendship with annoying character. Chapter 9: Training Account of further training. Chapter 10: The Raiders The surviving thieves return and steal some sacred Dragon Rider relic. Main character, annoying character and possibly a redshirt are sent to deal with it. Chapter 11: Back To Alagaësia Returning to Alagäesia and how the characters feel about that. Possibly backstory elaboration. Chapter 12: Pursuit Chase scene. Kill redshirt. Chapter 13: Hunter or Hunted? The thieves are tracked through the Hadarac Desert, but it turns out that the thieves sent a scout back to tail them and they must quietly dispatch him. They then discover the entire party is behind them, including the guy with the stolen relic. Chapter 14: The Chase Fight scene, guy with relic is pursued and they manage to regain it. They ditch the thieves, but somehow, these thieves are more than meets the eye. They seem very well organized, more so than your average thief. Chapter 15: Ambush The main characters are ambushed and taken prisoner. Chapter 16: A Deadly Adversary The leader of the thieves turns out to be a Ra'zac. Furthermore, said Ra'zac knows something about our character. They have a private meeting and it is revealed this Ra'zac is... I dunno, a father or parent or mentor figure or something. I dunno, some big plot revelation. Chapter 17: A Dark Inheritance The character confronts his/her past and his/her inheritance. Eventually, the characteer decides that he or she doesn't belong with the Ra'zac, but with the Dragon Riders. Chapter 18: Escape Rescuing her dragon and the annoying character, she escapes and a big battle scene erupts. Soon, however, it is revealed that the stakes here are much higher than just some missing items of value. The relic turns out to contain an immense amount of magical power, and if released it could level a city. The item is being taken to Ilirea to blow it up, then implicate the Dragon Riders, starting a civil war that will tear down Alagäesia and kill millions, allowing the Ra'zac to rule the world and eat the flesh of as many people as they please. Chapter 19: Confronting The Past The character chases down the antagonist, who has transformed into a lethrblaka or is riding one, and they have an aerial fight scene/climatic battle which ends with the magical item being detonated, killing the antagonist and causing the main character and annoying companion to crash into the Hadarac Desert. Chapter 20: Blood in the Sand Annoying character dies of his wounds and main character flies home in bittersweet triumph. Chapter 21: A Bittersweet End Sort of an epilogue where the character gains more acceptance among the Dragon Riders, attends annoying guy's funeral, reflects on her decisions, etc. Category:Stories